A Devils Love
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: A simple demon with a broken past destined the future life with the Devil. (AU? MinaKushi random thingy.)


"I- I'm Uzumaki Kushina, ya know!" The little black horns on her head and the tail behind her back went up and her face flushed a shade close to her vivid hair. The room was silent besides the whispering that started up after her outburst. Ignoring it, she trailed her eyes around the room, noting that many of the students had a tail or horns, sharp teeth or an extra eye here and there. But what stood out the most to her, was the boy who looked like a normal human.

His expression was dull and emotionless along with his blue eyes. Blonde hair that stuck out in every direction possible and no feature that showed he was abnormal; that he belonged here.

"You may go have a seat, Kushina." The teacher cooed, placing a sticky hand on her shoulder. She cringed and wacked his hand off with her tail and made her way towards an empty seat. Feeling eyes on her, she looked around, not seeing anyone taking their attention away from the teacher. Pushing it aside, she leaned forward on her elbow and watched as the teacher continued on with a lesson.

The feeling came back; the feel of eyes boring holes into her being and through her soul. The stare felt cold, making her turn around. Again, she found no one or anything out of place. But her attention was brought back to the boy, who stood out like a billboard. What was someone like him doing in a place like this?

She narrowed her eyes towards his that were directed elsewhere, a moment later, sliding over and locking with hers. In his eyes, she sees nothing. No past, no present, and no future. Every demon comes with a gift, and hers was to see into time. It works on any living thing, except maybe this guy.

Scowling, she spun back around and laid her attention to the surface of the desk, eyes landing on a note that was carved in. ;

_You shall quiver in the Devils champer.._

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and began picking at it, making the words unable to be read. As she was doing so, the air became colder while the desk became hotter, making her reel away from it. Suddenly, like the world dropped, the classroom, along with all the other students disappeared, leaving her alone in a darkness with the desk as her company.

"What..?" She became cautious as her tail wiped around behind her. Her ears and senses stayed open, trying to become aware of what has happen. Did she fall asleep? It wouldn't be the first time she has done that in a classroom. There was a sudden decrease in temperature behind her as blue flames engulfed every corner of the dark room and circled her. Gasping, she stepped back from the flames and looked around for a way out, but found no opening.

"_Quiver.._" A voice whispered. It seemed to be right next to her, but any presence that was there was gone in an instant, "_You shall quiver.. in the Devils chamber.."_ She saw a sudden blur of yellow brush pass her, making her look behind her. And for a moment, she wishes she didn't.

There was a loud screeching coming from the creature covered in the blue flames that was doing no harm to its being. She went to back away, but she fell back in a sitting position. Something held her there and pinned her down to where she couldn't move, resulting her only option was to watch as she was enveloped in flames..

"_The Devils chamber…"_

"-Ahh!" Kushina shot up from the desk and quickly looked around, finding herself in the classroom. She took many deep breaths to try and calm herself down. _A dream? _She then noticed the room was empty, and the children and teacher were outside. Standing up from her seat, her fingers lingered upon the writing the thought she scrapped away for a moment before she turned around, coming face to face with a boy.

He stared coldly at her and she stared back. And after what seemed like forever, he turned and walked away. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt a large amount of energy radiating off him. But as said, she can't be sure. She watched as the blonde hair disappeared around the corner and out of sight before she slumped back down in her seat. _What was that?_

* * *

Days, weeks, and months passed, and that same boy, whose name she has discovered is Minato, hasn't showed up to school. No one has seen him and he cannot be found. The more she thought about it, the more she got interested. Her tail whips around roughly just thinking about it . The writing on her desk expanded, revealing more to the note. She tried to ask someone about it, but every time it was avoided.

_You will quiver in the Devils chamber… You will be an item.._

She kept her eyes narrowed to the bricks as she walked along the edges of the buildings, her tail limply behind her path. It was well pass dark and probably well into the early mornings. She snuck out of the village to see what was outside the gates and it looks like she won't be going back until tomorrow seeing how the horn demons showed up on guard.

"_Devils chamber.._"

Spinning around at the voice probably wasn't the wisest idea. Kushina gasped as her footing slipped from the edge and she tumbled to the ground. The sound echoed and ringed in her ears, making her panic and scramble to hide as the guards slashed their weapons up.

"Who's there?!" One called, probably the one who was freaking out the most. After a good few minutes, they eased them down and turned back around towards the gates. Kushina silently sighed in relief and relaxed her senses. Looking back around, she tried to find something that had to do with the voice and whispers she's been hearing. The nerves on her ears shot up at the sound of movement beside her. Only catching a glimpse of the dark figure that flashed pass the trees and away, she decided to follow after it, half expecting it to be an animal.

She was led to an odd opening between a few trees, making her take a double take. She slowly continued forward as the voice played over and over in her head, indirectly leading her where she is to go.

"_You will quiver, in the Devils chamber.. " _There was a short pause, the only sound she hears is the snapping of the twigs beneath her feet, "_You will be an item he will put above.._" She came face to face with a mirror outlined in the blue fire she hasn't seen in what seems to be forever. Memories of her past flashed before her as she stared into her own eyes. She watched the present and seen the future. Every time, since she was a little girl, when she'd look into her own eyes, she saw no future. Nothing seemed to come after the present.

But if what she just saw was true, then she was just proven wrong. She saw a life she never thought she'd have. She saw smiles upon her own face and face she can't quite recognize. And she saw a love she thought, as a demon, she could never uphold or have.

"_And you will be that item that he will love."_

"Love?" She questioned aloud, slowly turning around to face the boy that was posted missing. The boy she thought had no demonic qualities and didn't belong in the Academy, fore she thought he was a mere human boy. But here he stands before her, white large horns coated in blue flames, a tail slowly swinging behind him to some un- hearable rhythm. His blonde hair swayed along with the living flames that covered his body. Looking into his pupil slit eyes, she saw his past.. his present.. and his future.

But not just _any _future. In this future he is to have, she sees herself. The cold eyes she remembers seemed to have been melted by the flames, and there was a smile on his features she doesn't remember ever seeing. It was a smile that would make her smile, even her; a simple demon with a broken pass. She watched as he reached a flamed hand out towards her, gesturing her to take it. And surprisingly, she did without a second thought.

_You will quiver, in the Devils chamber. You will be an item he will put above. And you will be that item that he will love. This life comes with eternity, and you shall call. And he will protect you with it all._

* * *

**I was thinking about making this into an entire story, so I might end up doing that..?**


End file.
